1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, a communication device, a data processing method, and a communication system guaranteeing anonymity and singularity of a user in communication of a network etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are communication systems where a server apparatus provides for example chat rooms, bulletin boards, auction sites, and other sites for communication among a plurality of users. In such a communication system, the server apparatus for example maintains the anonymity of a user by issuing a user a unique anonymous user ID in that server apparatus in accordance with a registration request from the user. After this, the user uses the anonymous user ID issued to it to participate in the above communication.
However, in the above-mentioned system, a single user can operate his or her own terminal to transmit a plurality of registration requests to a server apparatus to acquire a plurality of anonymous user ID's.
With this, there is the disadvantage that the singularity of users cannot be maintained at the sites for communication provided by the server apparatus.
Alternatively, it is possible to steal another person's ID. If a password is not protected, a user can freely set it, so theft is simple. Even if the password is protected, there is the disadvantage of the password itself being stolen (leaked due to eavesdropping etc., guessed, etc.) and again the possibility of theft. If looking over the current state of affairs, this sort of disadvantage frequently occurs.
To solve this disadvantage, there is the system in which the user provides his or her own personal information to a TTP (Trusted Third Party), has his or her own legitimacy (singularity) verified based on that, and has the above server apparatus issue a anonymous user ID based on the results. See for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-122946.